1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relates to three-dimensional (3D) measurement technology, and more particularly, to a method of simulating an illuminated environment for off-line measurement programming applied in 3D measurement field.
2. Description of Related Art
On-line programming provides the capability to create, modify and monitor program sequences and data while a programmable logical controller (PLC) is on-line and in the RUN mode. Off-line programming allows development and modification of programs on a computer without having to be connected to the PLC. In measurement field, off-line programming provides the capability to create vision measurement programs on any stand-alone computers without interrupting product inspection process on a metrology system, such as a 3D measurement machine. In fact, the product inspection performed by the metrology system is often done with help of an illuminated environment produced by light sources. However, the illumination factors are often neglected in the off-line programming.